Twilight: My Jacob, My Edward
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Bella is the whole "my Jacob" girl. But then Edward shows up. She jets off after Jake threatens him and soon is bit. Edward vanishes, evaporating from her life. Then he comes back... R&R! I do not own Twilight!


"My Jacob…" Bella breathed into Jacob's shirt. _Yeah, _her_ Jacob,_ Jacob thought, smiling. He smelled the vampire approaching and went to move but Bella held him down. She was asleep and didn't want to move. Jacob felt Edward sitting at the window, watching. He shot a glance and Edward fled. _She's mine._ Jacob knew Edward could hear him. He attempted to move Bella again and this time she didn't fight. He slipped out the door.

"Edward! Where are you?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Why does it matter, Mutt?" Edward questioned.

"Because, she's not yours anymore! You left and she became mine!" Jacob snapped.

"I left to keep her safe!" Edward threw back, still not coming out.

"Yeah? All it seemed to do was hurt her. And now you can't do that!" Jacob shot and had Edward by the throat in a second. He slammed him against a tree.

"And what are you going to do? All you're going to do is flee, COWARD!" Edward yelled as he bit Jacob and Jacob let go. Edward fled and Jacob went back inside, quickly sucking the poison out of his injured hand. He saw Bella sitting by the window.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Jacob asked.

"Well, long enough," Bella muttered and went to leave and Jacob stopped her by grabbing her arm, lightly.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. Just out of here," Bella walked around him.

"I can't let you do that," Jacob grabbed her arm.

"Why? Because of Edward? I can handle myself. I guess you don't have a choice but to let me go!" Bella snapped pulling her arm away and running as far from the house as she could, though it was pointless. If Jacob wanted to find her, he would. But after a few minutes she slowed. She pulled her jacket close to her body and put her hood up as it began to rain. She walked for a little while when she sneezed. She felt someone following her and she spun around. Bella felt breathing on her shoulder and then a cold voice.

"Why, if it isn't that traitor's love," the voice mentioned and went to bite her when she elbowed him in the stomach and then spun and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the ground and looked up at her. She went to punch him in the face when he grabbed her arm and twisted it. Bella screamed and fell down.

"Touch me and I'll kill you!" Bella yelled into his face.

"What are you going to do, Brat? Kick me?" the vampire now showed his teeth and laughed.

Bella shrugged and kicked him in the face, hearing her hand crackle. The vampire only laughed and stood, squeezing her other hand and causing her to let out a high pitched scream. The vampire slowly let his teeth move to her arm and then he was gone, Bella squeaking out breaths. Her hand wasn't bleeding so she wouldn't have vampires beyond vampires after her. The ache in her hand shot through her body. Edward slowly sat beside her, touching her shoulder and she allowed it.

"Edward, what do you want?" Bella questioned.

"Bella, you're bleeding," Edward muttered to Bella as he scooted closer. Bella's hand moved up to her should where she felt two puncture marks. The vampire must have bitten her and she hadn't felt it. It was cold and Bella hadn't been paying attention to being bitten as much as surviving. She pulled her hand to view where blood smeared all over it.

"So what?" Bella snapped.

"We have to get the poison out," Edward mentioned as he move his teeth closer to her neck and she stood.

"Why? I've always wanted to be a vampire and now's my chance! And either way, I don't want you to touch me!" Bella yelled and began to run away. Tears streamed down her face and she ran into a little forest. Her foot caught on a tree root and she collapsed, crying. She buried her face in her knees and cried harder. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was Edward.

"Bella, let's get you to Carlisle. Maybe he can do something and I won't have to," Edward mentioned trying to comfort her. Edward fell to her level as it continued to rain. He picked her up and she didn't resist.

Edward rested her on the bed and her temperature had already gone up and she looked even paler. Edward told Carlisle the situation.

"She doesn't want me to touch her. I'm heading to Europe. I probably won't be back," Edward muttered and quickly left. Carlisle knew he was going to try to be killed. He tried to stop him but Edward refused to. Europe only had the toughest vampires and you only went there if you wanted to die.

Bella woke up, starving. She thirsted for something that she wasn't sure what it was. She looked around to find herself in Edward's bedroom. But Edward wasn't in sight. She suddenly felt like getting sick. She ran to the restroom and began to vomit. Esme walked in.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" Esme exclaimed.

"I'm hungry and feel sick! What do you think?!" Bella screamed and went back to Edward's room. She slammed the door and Esme knocked on it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Esme questioned. Bella opened the door and smiled, her hair pulled back and new clothes, which she had assumed Alice had gotten.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. "What's for breakfast?"

"Umm…Okay, we're having our regular but there's some stuff in the fridge you could cook up," Esme answered.

Bella snatched up a mouse from the corner. She drank the blood and nearly fell in love.

"Bella, what's happened?" Esme questioned. "Carlisle!" Bella dropped the mouse in the trash can and wiped her mouth.

"What?" Bella asked. They sat at the breakfast table, all having their share of food. Everyone stared at Bella as she went through about 10 mice in a minute, what they had left in the way of their kind of food, blood.

"Nothing," Alice said standing up. She left the table and Jasper followed. Rosalie left to go outside and Emmet followed. Esme went to clean up dishes in the other room. Bella and Carlisle were left at the table.

"Okay, Carlisle. I want answers! I thought I would be normal! Why aren't I? Where's Edward? And is sickness a side effect or something?!" Bella shot off.

"I don't know why you aren't human, but you're not full vampire either. Guess we didn't get to you quick enough. Sickness and mood swings are common side effects," Carlisle answered, avoiding the question about Edward.

"Where's Edward?" Bella demanded to know.

"Edward's gone…" Carlisle's sentence went dry.

"When will he be back?" Bella asked.

"I don't think he will be…" Carlisle muttered.

"What?! What do you mean?! You can't tell me he just left! I hate you all!" Bella screamed and ran to Edward's room. She locked the door and tears streamed down her face. She held her sides and hated the world. How could Edward do this? Where was Jacob? _Why me?_ Bella cried herself to sleep.

16 years later

"You can do this, Edward. It's just your family," Edward pepped himself up and knocked on the door. A boy answered. He looked only about 15 or 16.

"Yo! Carlisle! Some guy's at the door!" the boy yelled.

"What did I tell you about answering the door?" Bella yelled as she walked in behind Carlisle. She froze and took a few steps back. She took deep breathes and then it got unbearable. Bella fled the room and headed to the kitchen. The boy followed her.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice exclaimed as she entered the room. She hugged him. "Carlisle, does Bella know?" Carlisle nodded and mentioned towards the kitchen.

"Who's the kid?" Edward asked. Carlisle didn't answer for a while.

"Ask him yourself," Carlisle finally answered and Edward went to the kitchen.

"Mom, who was that guy?" the boy asked Bella.

"An old friend. A very old friend," Bella muttered. The boy smelled Edward and turned around, ready to fight. "Mitch, calm down." Bella came up beside him and put his fists down. She sent him up his room and then sat back to where she was eating some tofu.

"Bella, you're a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Well, yeah. See, Carlisle didn't get to me fast enough so I'm still part human and part vampire. The poison spreads fast you know?" Bella laughed, recalling it like it was yesterday. Edward smelled a familiar smell but couldn't point it out. Bella hid her left hand and put it under the table on her stomach. She felt like getting sick and was about to leave the room when Jacob answered.

"Hey, Sweetie. How you…" Jacob stopped, seeing Edward. Bella's face went flush and Jacob skipped over Edward and headed beside her. "You need to go lay down?" Bella nodded and Jacob assisted her up stairs. Jacob then returned to where Edward stood, unmoved.

"Long time," Edward stated.

"No, really?" Jacob snapped.

"Back off man. You've got no clue to anything," Edward shot back.

"I know Europe's go the toughest vampires and you only go there for a death wish. I know Bella just got over how much you hurt her. Oh, and I know that she doesn't want you to come back in her life. So just don't go near her, or Mitch, or me." Jacob got Mitch and took him out to feed. Edward slowly made his way up to Bella's room, which used to be his. He shut the door quietly but Bella still heard it. She shot up and looked at him.

"Edward, what do you want?" Bella questioned.

"I want you back. I want it to be the way it used to be," Edward took a step in.

"I can't Edward! I can't just take you back! It's not that easy!" Bella started to raise her voice.

"Why not?" Edward wondered.

"Because! 1. I'm married. 2. I have a kid and 3. I'm pregnant! Come on! I can't just leave Jacob!" Bella yelled and stormed out of the house. She was crying and just began to run as fast and as far away as she could. She sat by a tree and just kept crying. She smelled a heavy scent of blood and then werewolves. She knew a few were coming and she quickly hid in a tree. 2 werewolves sniffed around and then one turned into Jacob.

"Bella was here. And she's close," Jacob told the other one as he transformed into Seth. Mitch showed up behind them. Bella slipped out of the tree and Jacob threw his arms around her. "What have I told you about coming out while we're hunting?" Bella just cried harder.

"J-Jake…I'm…I'm…" Bella cried harder. Jacob smelled Edward all over her.

"What'd that jerk do now?" Jake asked. Bella couldn't answer as she continued to cry. Jacob handed her to Mitch. "Take her home slowly. I'm going to run ahead and talk to the jerk." Mitch nodded as Jake disappeared in the forest.

Jacob flew through the door and pinned Edward against a wall by the throat. Emmett tried to pull him off but couldn't.

"I told you not to touch her!" Jacob yelled as he threw Edward through the back door and into a tree. He pinned Edward against a tree by the throat again. "What'd you do to her?!" Jacob shouted, throwing Edward through a dozen trees at least. Edward wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth before Jacob had him pinned again.

"Jake! Let him go!" Alice demanded from the smashed door. Jacob slowly let him go. For her size, Alice was pretty strong. Jake quickly walked away back into the house. He saw Mitch and took Bella up to her room.

Bella woke up, feeling sick for the first time in years. She noticed Jacob sitting wide awake at the door.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he noticed her troubled expression. The baby was going to be due in about 2 or 3 months. She does have to tell him. At least it wasn't like human pregnancies, or her first one, which was odd. 9 whole months of horrid mood swings and sickness and kicking and everything. "Bella?" Bella had zoned out.

"Jake, sorry, other things on my mind," Bella replied. _Tell him Stupid! He'll find out with your belly getting fatter everyday._


End file.
